Opposites Attract
by Asanra
Summary: Hey guys! This is my new fic! Its T/M and will be. Trunks is a prep/jock and Marron in a punk-rocker. Will love blossom? Please R & R! :)(Final chapter posted!)
1. Default Chapter

Author`s Note:Hey all! This is a new story I`m starting. Its T/M and I don`t think I`ve ever read this scenario before so hopefully its original :) . Pretty much,Trunks is a prep-jock and Marron is a punk rock-skater gal. What will happen?*gasp!*****

Please review and tell me what you think. Heck, i`ll take suggestions,flames...praise is my fave,so plenty of that is welcome :) Thanks so much!

She sat at her usual table with her usual people. It was just the way things were and had always been. The preps had their table,the nerds had theirs, the jocks had their own when they were out being jocks. The goths had the picnic table outside where they could do whatever pleased them. And then her group. The punks. The skaters. She had so many labels `cause she had friends in each social group.

But she was a punk at heart and had always been. When she was 12,she used to blare Green Day and Bad Religion,despite her parents` pleas for her to listen to something softer.

She looked around her and couldn`t help but smile. She was surrounded by people she loved and trusted. She had known most of them since she was little. She and Jenn had been friends since 5th grade. Joey,Jon,Cory, and Curtis had all been in 7th grade with her. Tiff Tiff and Sami,her twin gals,had met her at a Strokes concert.

As she looked at the other tables,she could barely hear Jenn mumbling something about how she hated jocks. She teased Marron all the time for making friends with the *brain dead morons* that she claimed them to be.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" Jenn shoved her,pulling her back to reality from her thoughts.

"Umm..." She smiled. " I guess not,huh?"

The group couldn`t help but laugh. She did this once in a while when she..well..they were`nt exactly sure WHY she did this. But it was a part of who she was and she wouldn`t change or cover up for herself, which helped make her who she was. A punk.

They stood up. What a sight to behold for any new student at the small town school. Converse shoes clad on every other`s feet. Piercings everywhere. Dickies pants and shirts. Wild hair. What could be better?

"Lets go walk. This place smells so horrible..like food or something..only not." Marron observed.

"Dork. Its a cafeteria. Its Supposed to smell like food." Sami retorted. 

The group laughed. What could be better than this?

As they walked past the jock table, a familiar pair of dark blue eyes followed the group,or more specifically,Marron.

God she had changed over the years. He still wasn`t sure if it was for the better or for the worse. He had convinced himself long ago that she was just weird and he was the normal one.

But was he? Why was it that he got that funny feeling whenever she looked at him with those eyes? It was almost like she put a spell on him,but that wasn`t possible.

She was a religious girl;always had been. That led people to think she`d be the quiet,conserved girl in the nerd group or the prep group even. But no. She was a punk-rocker. 

She would never give him a second glance either. Not at school anyways. Not since he`d blown his chance by blowing her off in front of his friends.

Big mistake. He had made an enemy of every single punk rock skater and goths,not to mention some of the goths. He knew she hadn`t told,but Joey or Jon probably found out from Jenn,who she told everything to.

He wished so much that he could take that one stupid move back. He couldn`t even remember why he`d done it. It was so trivial though,he knew that the first time she looked at him after the incident. 

Her eyes didn`t shine,but were full of hurt and betrayal. That look still haunted him in his nightmares.

"Hey Trunks! Wake up!" Goten slugged Trunks hard on the shoulder. "Lets go,the guys wanted to tell you something about Dona and what she thinks about you,remember?" 

Trunks smiled,although it was not only fake,but forced. He honestly didn`t want anything to do with Dona. She was pretty and all,but,boy was she dumb! He wanted to catch Marron`s eye,but that was unlikely. Would Goten understand? He had gone out with Marron way back when. Maybe he could offer some advice?

He`d ask later,after school.

She couldn`t help but wonder why she felt eyes on her back whenever she passed through the cafeteria. 

He couldn`t have feelings for her,not after the way he`d acted. He`s made it clear that he didn`t want to risk his jock friends over her.

It showed her where her loyalties lied. Her true friends were the ones she was with now. The weird ones. The ones like her.

Maybe she`d find love one day. She`d thought she had,but apparently she was wrong. 

Would she ever be right?

If he could only read her mind. If he could just know that she didn`t know how to hate people. If he could gather up the balls to call her. To talk to her. To anything that has to do with her.

  
  


  
  


So,how was it? Good,I hope :) ! Review and stay tuned for the next exciting adventures of this! Gimme ideas for the story too! I`m really open-minded,so don`t think anything is dumb! :0 Thank you so much!

Pasta Ravioli!


	2. The plans

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this story so don`t be a poop :)

Author`s Note:Thanks to Burned Vamp! She inspired me to write this chapter (Cuz she was the only one of you people who review and ..she kinda ordered me to review :P ) Anywho,I could really use some reviews! It makes me feel so very happy :) Enjoy!

  
  


"Goten! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Goten turned away from a small flock of prep girls to face his best friend.

"Sure,what about?" He asked causally.

"Ummm.." Trunks shifted uneasily under the questioning looks of the girls. They were probably freshmen. Most of the freshmen and sophomores were in lust with either Goten or himself."Can we talk about it alone?"

"Sure,why not?" Goten smiled. 

Away from the disappointed looks from the girls,Trunks asked his question. "Hey,do you still talk to Marron ever?"

Goten shifted uneasily. Marron. He had loved her so much. Another episode of the young,the confused,and the stupid. Why had he broke her heart? "Yeah,we keep in touch every now and then." He replied casually. It wasn`t entirely true. He said hi to her when he went over her house to pick up Asanra,his little sister.

"Really?" Trunks looked hopeful. "Does she..does she ever talk about me? I mean,does she still hate me, or...?" He trailed off.

"Oh man,Trunks. You still worried about that? I wouldn`t if I were you. If you knew ANYTHING about her,you`d know she`s the sweetest girl." Goten had to relive so many of these sweet incidents in his dreams. She wouldn`t hold a grudge. Not if it risked losing a friend.

Trunks smiled.Goten was right.

Then it hit him. "Hey Trunks,she`s playing tonight at the Nile. Didja wanna go see her?"

"Huh? She`s playing what?" 

"Her band. You really aren`t involved in her life what-so-ever anymore,are you? She,Cory,Asanra,and Aston are in a band."

He was interested now."Really? What type of music. Wait, nevermind." He smiled. "Who is Aston? What's the name of the band?"

"Woah speed racer!" Goten laughed."Umm..Aston is her friend,I guess,from the next city over." He expected Trunks' reaction,mainly because the next city over was an hour and a half drive away. "And the name of the bad is *Perforated Bubble Rap*

"Really? They any good?"Trunks inquired.

"They`re really good. I think they`re doing some Green Day songs and The Strokes. We should go." He couldn`t wait to see Marron perform again. Maybe he could Make up for his mistakes and at least be her good friend again.

"Sure,pick me up around about 15 minutes before the show starts." Trunks said. He smiled. He couldn`t wait to see her. But would she see him? She certainly didn`t at school.

The bell rang for the final hour of school. The two friends said goodbye and parted their ways.

  
  


Later that night...

  
  


"MOM! Have you seen my red and black tank top? I need it to wear tonight to the show!" Marron threw clothes all over her room in a last ditch effort to find her shirt. She couldn`t wear her red Dickies without it.

"Its hanging up in the closet sweetie." Ju replied. She was used to her daughter`s last minute getting ready. Before concerts,Krillin hung out in the garage to avoid being in the way. He was only too used to this.

"Thanks Mom!" She found her shirt,threw it over her head and grabbed her stuff. She was gunna be late if she didn`t leave right now. And then she`d be in deep poop. She kissed her mom on the cheek as she ran out the door. "Love you! I`ll see you when I get home!"

When she got to The Nile,the rest of the group was already there,unloading the equipment they had. They smiled at her as she pulled in.

She got out of her truck with her guitar,headset microphone,and her set of speakers. She went underground to the stage and set her stuff down before going up to help the rest.

Poor Asanra;she had a full,and not to mention very heavy,drum set. She had a pair of signed drum sticks signed by Blink 182 that she insisted on using at every show. 

Marron helped her carry up the set before helping the guys with their guitars and speakers and such.

They set up and began to practice. The show started in 45 minutes.

  
  


Author`s Note: Well? What didja think? I`m not sure yet. I think I like it though :) . Anyways,as always,review please! And I welcome all shapes and sizes of reviews! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	3. At the show

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ so there! I don`t own the Green Day songs used in this chapter either..there,are ya happy?

Author`s Note: Hey guys,I just barely wrote chapter 2 and I just wanted to get this one out as soon as I could,so you better review cuz I could be doing something else :) Enjoy!

It was time to open the doors. The cover was $5,just enough for Marron to get new strings for her guitar. If they got all the money from the club,they`d have a lot more,but 50% was a really good deal. 

People started to come in. She spotted Jenn,Joey,Jon,Tiff Tiff and Curtis almost right away. They went up to the front of the stage to wish their friends good luck,then went to the front row to make sure they could soak everything up.

Cory and Marron started to gently strum on their guitars,until Asanra was playing the drums and Aston was holding his microphone. The club was completely packed. 

The group couldn`t help but smile. This meant new gear for all of them,so long as it wasn`t big. 

Aston started to sing . The show went by very fast. Soon,there was time for only 2 more songs. 

Aston began to start the intro music to POPROCKS AND COKE

Marron started to strum her guitar,but couldn`t help but notice a pair of familiar heads walking down the stairs. One was clad with pin straight lavender locks,and the other had jet black spiked hair. Both pairs of eyes were on her.

Aston started to sing. She snapped back to reality in order to keep her head straight.

_Wherever you go, You know I`ll be there_

_If you go far,you know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,so I`ll see you there_

_You place the name,You know I`ll be there_

_You name the time,You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,Keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

  
  


_Where there`s the truth,_

_You know I`ll be there_

_Amongst the lies_

_You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere_

_So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

  
  


_If you should fall,You know I`ll be there_

_To catch the call,You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,Keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there_

  
  


He couldn`t believe how good of a guitar player she was. She was like a god or something. It seemed everything she touched turned to gold. The song hit him hard too.

Goten stood in shock. It had been too long since he had seen her play. She had improved so much. Her concentration on her music was incredible. 

Both teenagers hoped that they hadn`t missed the whole song. Did she sing? Would she again? Their prayers were answered when she moved downstage and put on her headset.

She started to play her guitar to the tune of REDUNDANT

When she started to sing,it sounded like angels..only with a very punk twist.

  
  


_We`re living in repetition_

_Content in the same old shtick again_

_Now the routine`s turning to contention_

_Like a production line going_

_Over and over and over,roller coaster_

  
  


_Now I cannot speak_

_I`ve lost my voice_

_I`m speechless and redundant_

_`Cause I love you`s not enough_

_I`m lost for words_

  
  


_Choreographed and lack of passion_

_Prototypes of what we were_

_Went full circle `til I`m nauseous_

_Taken for granted _

_Now I waste it,I fake it_

_Ate it,now I hate it_

  
  


_Now I cannot speak _

_I`ve lost my voice_

_I`m speechless and redundant_

_`Cause I love you`s not enough_

_I`m lost for words_

  
  


_Now I cannot speak _

_I`ve lost my voice_

_I`m speechless and redundant_

_`Cause I love you`s not enough_

_I`m lost for words_

  
  


_Now I cannot speak_

  
  


"Thank you! You can buy our very cool stickers and such over in the corner over there!" She smiled as Aston took her hand and bowed with her.

Trunks' blood boiled. He wanted to be the one holding her hand. 

The crowd started to diminish slowly.

Trunks and Goten hung back,they wanted to talk to her alone,or without the guys there. Asanra they didn`t mind. 

She could see them staying,although she didn`t know why. Goten was prolly here for Asanra;he came to see her every once in a while.

But she could see Trunks looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She dismissed the thought. He was prolly just waiting for the crowd to die out before he left.

She started to put her stuff away. Aston Put his guitar in it`s case and walked out with Marron to her car to put her stuff down and his. She had offered to take the group out to dinner.

They had made such a big amount of profit,she wanted to celebrate. When they walked back inside,Trunks was still there and was looking at her with a nameless expression on his face.

What did he want from her?

He and Goten walked up to Asanra and gave her a hug. Trunks turned to Marron,who had her back to him,packing up speaker with,who he guessed was Aston.

The two walked out and returned shortly. Goten was making small talk with Asanra and Cory,stalling for Trunks. 

When Aston walked out with Asanra and her drum set,Trunks took the opportunity by the neck.

"Hey Marron. Good show." He commented casually. He could feel Cory`s eye`s burning through his back. Apparently,the punks were still unhappy with him.

"Umm..Thanks." She smiled weakly,mainly from shock.

"Hey,can we talk? I promise I won`t waste your time and I`ll leave if you tell me too. Just walk me to my car." He offered his hand to help her down from the stage.

She looked at his hand,unsure. Why would he want to talk to her? He had made it clear how he felt about her long ago. She shifted her eyes from his hand to his eyes. They were scared and unsure,but determined.

In a graceful move,she had taken his hand and was off the stage,walking outside with her once close friend.

As Aston and Asanra finished loading her truck,they saw Trunks and Marron walking outside. Both of them raised an eyebrow,as they both knew about the past of the two friends.

Aston couldn`t help but feel a little jealous. He cared a lot for Marron. Maybe it was love. He wasn`t sure. But this new kid might mean trouble and that was bad.

In her head,voices were shouting,but they were all contradicting each other. As long as he didn`t be a jerk,she could deal with him. But did she want to? Could her heart take another beating?

Author`s Note: Ok,thats it for now! If the inspiration hits me,I may write more tomorrow after work. Again,please please review! Oh,and sorry it was a songfic,but I feel it was necessary :) Until next time! Pasta Raviolli


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ..are you happy now? HUH?

Author`s Note: Ok,I`m completely exhausted and I have o wake up in about 5 hours to go to work,so I`m gunna make no guarantees on how long this will be. Worst comes to worst,this will get posted tomorrow (2-18) which is still sorta ok since I`ve put up 3 chapters this weekend :). On another note, I need more reviews here! They inspire me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;) Again,thank you Burned Vamp :) 

  
  


When they got outside,past Asanra and Aston,he could feel his pals starting to sweat. But why? Was he really that scared? That was sorta silly,he mentally scolded himself.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked quietly,breaking the silence.

He looked at her. How could he say this with out sounding like an ass? "Umm...well...we .. we don`t really talk anymore,huh?"He forced a small laugh.

"Yeah." Plain as daylight.

He couldn`t take this anymore. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. "Why..." It was not a question but he lost his words in his throat. Where had they gone when he needed them so much? 

She looked at him questioningly. He looked so worn out. As if this was draining him. It kinda made her feel bad. "Trunks..." They stopped walking and she put her hand on his face. He shifted his glance from the ground to her eyes. They were so honest. Not hostile or mad like he had feared they would be.

Then she smiled. 

All of a sudden,the night was worthwhile to him a thousand times over. Her face seemed to illuminate the dark and deserted parking lot.

He gathered up all his courage. It was now or never. "Can we..try and fix...I mean,can I try and fix what I broke a couple years ago?"

"You mean my heart?" She looked as if she was between crying and laughing for joy. Her smile was there,but it looked pained. 

"Oh God,Marron,I`m so sorry!" He pulled her into a hug. " I never wanted to hurt you. I..oh God,please forgive me. I care about you so much. I don`t know why I did what I did. Please forgive me!"

She couldn`t believe this was happening! One of the only guys she had ever really loved was begging for forgiveness for something from so long ago. How could she not say no?

She leaned up close to his ear. Ever so softly,she whispered in his ear,"I love you Trunks,and I forgive you."

The way her soft lips barely touched his ear sent shivers down his spine. But even better was what she had just told him. Both parts.

"Can we..Can we do something this week. Maybe catch up." She said very softly. She didn`t want to break the moment,but she already had plans for the night. "If..if not,I ..I understand."

"Don`t be silly. How about tomorrow night? Can I pick you up and we`ll go ..I dunno..but I promise it will be fun and we`l catch up. " He pulled out of the frontal hug and looked at her.

Her eyes seemed to go on forever. He could get lost in them and never care. He would have her,wouldn`t he?

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled again and he retaliated with his own dashing smile." I better get back though..we sorta have plans."

"Yeah,and I have homework. Bleh! So I`ll see you tomorrow! " He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned a modest color of pink right before she cast her eyes downward. Why was she so shy around him?

"Well..uhh..I`ll go get Goten and send him out for you?" She mentally kicked herself. Why was she so shy around him and only him? Did she like him that much?

"Sure." He smiled."Oh,and uh,tell your friends that I didn`t beat you up out here or anything,cause they were pretty unhappy with me for even showing up here."

She smiled and nodded before she walked inside. Not long after,Goten came out.

He saw Trunks with a silly-looking grin on his face and he knew something had gone well. "So,didja make up,or make OUT?"

"Haha. Very funny. Yeah,we made UP and we`re gunna go catch up on things tomorrow." Trunks replied,grinning his semi-silly grin.   
  
  


Deep down,he couldn`t wait til tomorrow.

She walked back into the club when three pairs of eyes fell upon her. She couldn`t help but smile. "What? Nothing happened!"

"You liar!" Asanra smiled. "You make out didn`t you?" 

Aston became suddenly still while waiting for Marron to answer. If she said yes,he didn`t know what he`d do. She would be his. He decided that as soon as he had walked in earlier after she`d walked out. They were meant to be and that was all there was to it. 

"No. We just talked and settled our...how do you say...? Differences." She smiled.

Aston breathed a sigh of relief and Cory raised and eyebrow. Asanra seemed to be the only one who wasn`t too bent out of shape over that.

She was glad she had Asanra. She was a good friend,who had lived a very tough life for someone who was only 16. She could tell her anything and know that it would stay between them. 

She was pulled back to real life from her thoughts when Aston accidentally knocked a speaker over. The silence had been so thick,the group couldn`t help but laugh.

They finished packing their things and went to dinner.

Marron went home full,sleepy,and somewhat excited. The next day was,afterall,tomorrow.

Author note: SO,what didja think? Did ya like it? I hope so. I think I like it,but I think I want more reviews too (hint hint). 

By the way:I won`t be online again from tomorrow until Friday night,so if I get a lot of reviews by tomorrow night,I`ll write a chapter a night and upload them Friday. Sound good? Good! Now be good little peoples and REVIEW :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	5. Before the date

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,blah blah blah

Author`s Note: Hey guys,This prolly won`t get put up until Friday night `cause my sister is being a butt and won`t let me go online (so be mad at her-not me). Anywho,if anymore of you reveiwed...I don`t know cause I just got home from work and my sister..well,you know. Anywho,if you did review,thank you a ka-billion times. Enjoy the story,and as always,review :)

He awoke in a cold sweat and looked at his alarm clock. It was 1:49 am. 

He sunk back down into his pillow and couldn`t help but remember why he had woken up. The dream had been so vivid,so real. 

It had been about her. Marron. She had been in a fight with a boy. Aston. He had become her boyfriend and decided her wanted to beat her and 'keep her in line'.

It was horrible. In the dream,Trunks had to witness her being raped,being beaten,being told she was worthless. It was an appalling thing to have to see,let alone know about.

He couldn`t help but think about the dream as his pulse returned to normal as he drifted back off to sleep.

The next day before school,she woke up tired and weak to the bone. It was almost as if she had been thrown against a wall while she was asleep. But that wasn`t possible..was it?

It didn`t matter,she had been in worse pain and,like this one would too,it wore off and faded away. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. The warm water loosened her muscles and made her aches go away.

She figured she had probably fallen out of bed in her sleep and subconsciously gotten back up. It wasn`t too bad anymore.

She got out,got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she looked in the mirror to brush her golden locks,she noticed several small scratches on her neck. They almost looked like bitemarks.

What had she dreamt about,anyways? Oh well. 

She finished getting ready and went outside to start her car so it wouldn`t be freezing when she left to pick Cory up. 

He ran back inside as fast as her feet could carry her. Her face had turned pink from the cold wind and her hair had been slightly mussed up. But it was nothing that couldn`t be fixed.

Trunks. She had to smile when she thought of him. She hoped he would be as sweet and funny and kind. All parts of him that she had fallen in love with.

But she coudn`t fall in love with him again. It just was too weird a concept for her to grasp.

He was,after all,known as a god in bed. She was still a virgin. What would he want with her? She wasn`t ashamed of her past,she just hadn`t experienced as much as some people. Goten had been her first real kiss. Uub had been her next and last. She smiled as she thought of the old times.

She snapped out of her dream world to look at the clock and realize that she only had ten minutes to get to school. The ride took 15 minutes if you went the speed limit,and she still had to get Cory.

She ran out the door to her truck and revved the engine before spinning out of her driveway. 

She pulled into Cory`s circular driveway . He was waiting outside. He was only too used to her being late. He jumped into the car and they sped off to school.

They got to school in time to hear the last bell ring. They looked at each other and smiled before running to their first class. 

He picked his head off his desk. He could feel some high energy coming his way. He looked outside to see Marron and Cory run into the Trigonometry room across the hall. 

He could barely hear them try to explain to the teacher why they were late. He couldn`t help but smile. She had the knack for getting herself out of trouble. 

He laid his head down and went back to sleep until the bell rang,waking him up. 

He fell asleep in each class,and the only dreams he could remember were those about Marron. But that was ok,`cause when he dreamt about her,it was always like being with her.

"Hey Trunks!" Trunks turned around to face his three best jock friends;Jordan,Mike, and Darien. "Have we got news for you!" They were all beaming.

"What's up guys?" He asked casually.

"There`s a HUGE party tonight. Dona will be there and we found out that she wants to sleep with you dude!"

"Uhhh..sorry guys;I can`t . I have plans." He looked at his bewildered friends. He wouldn`t ruin his and Marron`s night by being a jackass.

"Well..are you sure?? I mean..This is a once in a lifetime type thing here. DONA! She`s...She`s.."

"Stupid? Dim? A total moron?" Trunks finished his friend`s sentence. "Sorry guys;she`s not my type."

"Then who is,my friend? Tell me..who is your type?" Jordan challenged him.

Marron and her friends walked by,not really noticing the small group of jocks. 

Darien motioned towards the group."How about a freak? Are they more your type?"

Marron overheard this and turned to look. Trunks looked extremely uncomfortable. He looked at her and smiled. 

His friends looked at him in shock and amazement. He like her. "Oh my gosh! You like a freak!!!" Mike shouted so he could be sure Marron heard him. 

He didn`t get the reaction he wanted. She turned and walked towards the small group. Trunks could feel his hands start to sweat.

What would she do? Dear God,don`t let her blame him for this.

She did the only thing she could think of doing. She walked up to Trunks,put her hands on his neck and lifted her body up to wear she was eye to eye with him. "We still on for tonight,babe?I have some really HOT ideas for us to do."

He beamed. "Of course! I`ll pick you up at 6:30. Make sure you look as hot as you do now. " He figured she was just making this up as she went to help him out,but he meant every word by heart. 

"See ya later then." She nipped at his neck before leaving him more than turned on and his friends in more then shock.

"Some plans..." Mike muttered.

Author`s Note: So,how was it? Good,I hope. I like it. Please please review and tell me what ya think and what not! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. A night worth remembering

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ;I do own the character Asanra. Don`t be a poop

Author`s Note:Hey guys-so far I`m doing good as far as writing everynight this week. I found out why my poor foot hurts- I have an ingrown toenail(sounds gross,huh?) So I don`t know if I`ll be writing more or less or the same. It all depends on if I hafta get surgery :( . Anywho,enjoy the chapter and,as always,review :)

She had a half-hour practice session after school that day. It seemed to drag on forever. Was it because she was anxious to go out with Trunks that night or because Cory kept messing up. Aston didn`t come to the small practices so she didn`t have another guitarist.

The practice finally ended and she went home. Even though they were in the heart of the winter,she had sweat an incredible amount.

She stripped and got into the shower. She washed her hair and her face. She felt tired to the bone again,but wouldn`t miss this night for the world. 

She got out and turned on her Green Day (International Superhits) CD. She got lost in the words. They hit her with so much emotion. She started to sing as she got ready to go out.

He was nervous and excited all at the same time. He had to go to work at Capsule Corp. after school,but only for 2 hours,so he would be home by 5:30 and have time to get ready before going to pick Marron up.

Work seemed to drag by. The clock seemed to be moving backwards,instead of forward.

"Mr. Briefs?" a timid secretary approached him causiously. He had been jumpy all day from anticipation. "The records for the Johnson account are in your in-box on your desk."

"Oh..th..thank you. What time is it? 5:00?" She nodded carefully. "Ok,I`m gunna go home then. If anyone asks, I stayed until 5:15,kay?"

"Ok,sir" She smiled before she left him to get his stuff.

He made sure he had his backpack and his other stuff. He left the building and climbed into his convertible. He turned on the radio and sped out of the parking lot. 

When he got home,he jumped in the shower. Fifteen minutes later,he got out and brushed his hair and such. He would brush his teeth right before he left. Who knows what he would be doing tonight?

Actually,he had made plans. He made reservations at the 5 and Diner restaurant,then planned on taking Marron to the movies. He didn`t know what they would see though. He would let her decide that.

He looked at his watch. He had to leave to pick her up in 45 minutes. He hoped he could remember where she lived..more like how to get there.

An hour later,there was a knock on Marron`s family`s door. Krillin opened the door to face a cleaned-up looking Trunks."Hey Trunks! Haven`t seen you in a while. You here to pick up Marron?"

Trunks smiled. "Yup..Umm..is she ready?"

Krillin smiled and opened the door more."Not quite. Come in,she shouldn`t be much longer. You want something to drink or anything?" 

"No thank you,I`m not very thirsty,plus we`re going out to dinner; I don`t wanna spoil my appetite." He smiled his winning smile. "But thank you just the same."

Krillin smiled before walking to the base of the stairs."MARRON!" He shouted. "Trunks is here. Are you even ready yet?"

"In a minute Daddy. Tell him I`ll be down in a minute."

Krillin looked at Trunks and smiled. "Sorry,I think her practice ran late."

"Its no problem;I kinda expected this. I would be dumb to not expect it." He chuckled.

They heard a door close hard upstairs and footsteps.

Lo and behold,down she came. She had a black skirt on;not too short but short enough. She had a black and red tank top on,which was made of a velvet material. On her feet,she wore her only too common black combat boots. 

She looked like a grunge angel. Her hair was pulled back into two sloppy buns. Trunks couldn`t think of anyone else who could pull off this look and still look like she was ready to go somewhere semi-formal.

Krillin smiled at the look on Trunks` face. It was somewhat dazed and in a trance. "Well,you two have a good time and stay out of trouble."

Trunks took Marron`s arm around his and escorted her to the door. "You ready?" He asked her. 

She smiled and nodded. "I`ll see you later,Daddy. Tell mom I won`t be home late."

They walked out the door and to Trunks` car. He opened the door for her. Before he got in,he put the top down on his car. He didn`t want her to be cold. 

"You look really..wow!I mean..you look great and all." He collected himself after she turned a vibrant shade of pink.

"Thanks. So where we going? What do you want to do?"

He knew he shouldn`t answer too honestly. "Well,I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

She smiled."That sounds good. What restaurant did ya wanna go to?"

"The 5 and Diner? Then to Harkins and I figured I`d just let you pick the movie?"

"Well..we`ll both pick. I don`t wanna hafta pick one all by my lonesome." She grinned. "By the way,I hope I didn`t get you in trouble with your friends earlier. I didn`t even know what I walked in on. Only that I am still a freak in their eyes." She didn`t say this like it bothered her. She didn`t really care about what his friends thought of her. 

"No,its fine. You actually helped a little. And..what they said about you..."

She put her hand up to stop him. " Don`t worry about it;I`m not." She smiled to show she was being sincere. 

They pulled into the restaurant. He got out of the car and opened her door for her before extending his hand to help her out. 

They sat down in a small booth,each facing the other. They mostly talked about things that had gone on while they weren`t talking. One would never be able to tell that they hadn`t really been friends in the past two years. 

They paid their bill and left for the movies. 

When they got there,they couldn`t decide what they wanted to see. Truth be told, there was really nothing good to see. 

"So..now what?" He asked defeated. He didn`t know what to do now and he didn`t want their night to be dull. 

"Well..how about this: We go to Blockbuster, rent some movies and go to my house or your house?"

He had to smile;this was even better. "Sounds great." 

They got back into the car and drove to the video store. When they got there,they rented two movies; House on Haunted Hill and Thirteen Ghosts. Although he wouldn`t admit it,Trunks was loving this-two horror movies,so chances were,they would be together under a blanket,her holding him tight.

When they got to his house,they went upstairs to his room and put House on Haunted Hill in. He turned off the light before laying down on the bed next to her.

Her feet were at the head of the bed,with her chest towards the TV. He was sitting up at the head. He figured it would look better if laid down after a little while.

The first part of the movie had both of them jumping. She had sit up and was now clutching his arm. It wasn`t scary,just very gory. 

He held her hand through the rest of the movie. She was very close to him,holding his arm and burying her face in his chest. 

By the last half hour of the movie,she was sitting between his legs and he had his arms around her protectively.

When the movie ended,they put in Thirteen Ghosts. She laid down in his lap and was just getting comfortable when her cell phone started to ring. 

"Hold on a sec..." She picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah mom,I`m watching a movie. She did? Nut-uh? What a pain in the...Yeah..I guess I don`t have a choice...Yeah,I`ll be home soon. OK,thank you for the heads up. Love you too. M`bye."

Trunks looked at her questioningly. "My neighbor needs me to baby-sit tomorrow after band practice. The kids are the biggest monsters too. " 

"Oh..."

"Well,I guess I should prolly go." She looked at her watch. It was 11:30. "I`m sorry..I didn`t mean to ruin our little thing here." She smiled weakly.

"Sure thing-don`t worry about it. Lemme grab my keys and we`ll be off." He smiled and they went downstairs.

They got to his car and before he helped her in,she stopped him."Trunks..I`m...I`m really sorry for being a jerk the past few years. I know that this one night won`t make up for it,but..." She trailed off.

He cut her off before she could start again. "You don`t have any idea how good of a time I have when I`m with you. I don`t care about the past,there`s no point in trying to go back. I just wanna go forward." He smiled. He couldn`t hold it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her. Gently,but strong and full of passion at the same time.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I`m sorry..."

But before he could finish,she had leaned in too and sweetly kissed him back. When she pulled out of the kiss to look at him,he was beaming.

She smiled too before he started to put his arms around her and kissing her with so much care. His phone went off,ruining the mood.

"Ugh!" He looked to see who it was: STINEY,DONA. "I`ll just ignore this one. C`mon,lets get ya home." He opened the door for her after he had kissed her one last time. 

When they got to her house,he walked her to the door. "Thank you for everything. I had a great time." She smiled shyly.

"I`m glad you had fun. Can I just give you something before we say goodnight?" 

She nodded and he pulled out a red rose. He had remembered from long ago that it was her favorite. He hoped it still was.

She beamed right before she flung her arms around him. He kissed her with so much passion. She didn`t know if she could handle being this happy. Then it hit her;this prolly wouldn`t last. Soon,another prep girl would steal him away from her and she`d be alone again.

He could see the concern in her face when he pulled away and knew instantly what she was thinking before she could voice it. "I`m not using you. I couldn`t. I care about you too much. I won`t let anyone hurt you. I think it`s safe to say that you`re mine...and I`m yours. If you want to spend time together at lunch or between classes,that's fine. If my friends won`t accept that my 'girlfriend' isn`t a prep,then they aren`t my real friends."

She smiled. His girlfriend? Did that mean?

"_Will_ you be my girlfriend,Marron?" His face was so sincere. 

How could she not say yes?

Author`s Note: Ok,did you like it? It was kinda long,but I wanted to get it out,plus today is Wednesday now,so I`m not writing another chapter tonight. I had to leave off last night cuz I had to go to the doctor (PLUH!) Would you believe I sat in a dang waiting room for almost three hours to be told that I just need to soak it. That is just crap! Anywho :) Review review review! :) 

~Also,I`m starting to run low on ideas,so gimme some feedback-tell me where you want this story to go and whatnot :) Thanks again! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli


	7. The day after

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ. :Þ~~~~~~~~

Author`s Note:Hey guys! I tried to upload the next chapter this morning,but ff.net wasn`t working very well-I couldn`t do anything! What a pain in the bum! I read all my reviews and thank you so much! You guys make me feel so special :)! Anywho,I`m really starting to run out of ideas,so tell me where ya want this to go,kay? Thanks a billion and enjoy the chapter!

"Trunks...I..I really don`t know what to say. " She stuttered. She couldn`t be his girlfriend...it could ruin his whole life. He would lose all his friends. 

He smiled. " Then just tell me yes." He took her hand in his. "I`m not gunna hurt you..."

She cut him off "Trunks...I`m not worried about being hurt with you..I don`t wanna get in your way or ruin your friendships..." She trailed off and turned her back to him. 

He turned her back around and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "I need to be with you. I don`t...I`ve never wanted to be with someone this much. I don`t care what my friends think. It`s all about you to me." He smiled his winning smile at her.

"Really?" She smiled a weak smile. 

"Really. Really. Please tell me you`ll be my girlfriend?"

She couldn`t say no to him anymore. "Ok." She smiled. 

"So..do you want me to come over and help you tomorrow night after school when you hafta baby-sit?"

"Sure. You need directions?"

"Nah. I`ll ask you tomorrow at school,kay?"

"Ok,I better go though." She grinned.

"I`ll see ya tomorrow." He leaned in to her face and kissed her sweetly. He could get very used to this.

She kissed him on the cheek before she walked into her house.

She walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She was happy,but couldn`t help but worry. She hoped this arrangement wouldn`t result in disaster.

She woke up the next morning feeling like she didn`t weigh more than a feather. She got up and got ready for school. She took her time getting ready for school;she had a reason to look wonderful now. She curled her hair and did her make up.

She left for school and picked Cory up. When she got to the parking lots,the bell had rang and they ran to their first hour. She was shocked when she saw Trunks waiting for her outside of her room.

"Hey beautiful. I wanted to tell you good morning,but I think we were both running late." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. The last bell rang and they ran into their separate classes.

Inside,Cory looked at her questioningly and raised one eyebrow. What was going on?

He would hafta talk to the rest of their friends and figure out what the deal was.

Author`s Note: Ok,I know that was sorta short,but gimme a break. I took a hip hop class today and I`m completely exhausted. I`m gunna try to write more before I go to bed. And Please tell me where you want this to go! I`ll write more if ya do! :) Thanks a million! (and the pasta raviolli is my way of saying goodbye :) )

Until next time!

Pasta Raviolii!


	8. Meddlers

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ blah blah blah

Author`s Note: Ok,I finished ch 7 and I wanted to get on the ball with this one right away before the inspiration left me. Thank you again for all your support and what not. And always,review!

During lunch,Marron had asked her friends if they minded that she spent lunch with Trunks. They had said they didn`t mind,this way they could discuss what all was going on with her and Trunks.

"So what are we gunna do about this?" Jon asked the group. " I mean, is this really that bad or ..?"

"If I wasn`t her best friend,I would probably say no to all of this and what not,but I think Marron deserves a chance for love." Jenn looked at the people around her." I mean..when has she not been there for each and every one of us? I really think we should support her. She needs us right now. And if Trunks breaks her heart..we`ll be there for her and then we`ll beat him into a bloody pulp." She smiled.

"That sounds fair. Only problem is Aston. Didn`t he tell you that he`s 'in love' with her?" Tiff Tiff asked Cory.

"Yeah...I think Aston kinda has an obsessive-compulsive type thing about Marron."

Curtis couldn`t help but smile at this. He had an idea...all he would hafta do is have a 'chat' with Aston. Didn`t they have a long rehearsal tomorrow? 

Jordan,Mike and Darien were not happy. They had been ditched by Trunks for a girl before. But that was different. His new girlfriend was a freak. She was weird. She didn`t deserve their friend or his time.

Try as they might,they could only think of one thing to get Trunks and Marron apart. Girls. Trunks was almost always surrounded by girls. Surely one of them would get his attention long enough for them to get Marron away from their friend.

Being people of very little brains,they planned to call girls that night and make dates for them and Trunks. Hey,if he didn`t know what would happen,he couldn`t refuse.

Trunks and Marron were in their own little secret piece of heaven. He held her close and fell into her eyes. They were so deep and sincere. There was no darkness or lies. Just truth.

He couldn`t help but notice some small scratches on her arms. 

"Whats this?" He asked as he pointed them out to her. 

"Oh..nothing really. I fell out of the bed the other day."

He couldn`t help but think of his dream again. 

He dismissed the thought as she leaned in and kissed him again.

The next day at rehearsal,Curtis had called Aston and asked him to meet him early before he had his practice.

"Whats up?" Aston asked Curtis,giving him a high five.

"You,uh..You have a thing for Marron,huh?"

"You could say that." He smiled slyly. "She`s so..incredible...Why?"

"Well,you remember that guy at your last concert that she went outside and talked to? Trunks."

Aston narrowed his eyes a little. "Yeah..why? Did he hurt her?"

"No..But he`s dating her now just thought maybe someone should tell you `cause he`s not really her type,ya know? And..she deserves better and all..." Curtis trailed off.

"Hmmm...She`s dating a prep? I`ll hafta have a talk with her. Thanks bro. "

The rest of the members began to arrive so Curtis left. He couldn`t help but smile. Hopefully,this would work.

Aston couldn`t help but stare at Marron throughout most of the practice. What was her problem? Didn`t she know that he was the only one for her?

After rehearsal,he walked up to her. "Hey doll. You look awfully sexy tonight. Wanna go do something?"

"Uhhh,,sorry Aston I have homework and I told Trunks I would call him when I got home tonight." She smiled sweetly. "Thank you though."

"You think its really smart dating this jock? I mean..he`s not really your type. He`s a prep jock and your a punk rocker. They groups just clash."

"Hmmm..well..I`m completely against being labeled. But thank you for the thoughts. I gotta go." She began to walk away,but Aston jerked her arm back towards him.

"I really think you should reconsider. I think you should think long and hard about this." He looked into her eyes. They were full of fear. He was scaring her. He began to lick her neck,but she pulled away as soon as he became distracted.

"Let me go Aston!"

"You don`t belong with him! You belong with someone like me!"

She somehow managed to get free from his grip on her arm and walked to her car. Thankfully,she had everything loaded. She put her put down on the gas as hard as she could.

"Hello? Oh hey babe. Whats wrong,you sound upset? You sure? Ok,well how was rehearsal? Good? That's cool. Ok,well,get some sleep. Talk to ay later! Sweet dreams."

He hung up the phone. Something was wrong. If only he could know what though. He wished she`d tell him. No such luck though. He wouldn`t force her to tell him unless she became really upset or it lasted for more than a week or so.

She couldn`t tell him about Aston. There was no need for him to worry about Aston. She would tell him only if it was absolutely necessary. 

She got ready for bed and laid down. At least she could rest in hez sleep. It seemed to be the only place that wasn`t full of this horrible drama.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off to her usually love-filled dreams.

She could be at peace there,right?

Author`s Note: Ok,how was that? I don`t know if I like it or hate it. Anywho,tell me what ay think! I need feedback! Review ASAP :)! Until next chapter!

Pasta Raviolli!

  
  



	9. Dreams of passion through the night

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own Aston (the slimy worm) and Asanra (the cute redhead). :)

Author`s Note: Thank you guys again for all the reviews! You make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!! I hafta go to work in a while,but since we`re closed for the annual small-town parade,our shop can`t open until its over,so I got to sleep in and write! Hooray! Anywho,keep those reviews coming! Enjoy the chapter! (PS:This chapter has a bit of lemon in it!)

Someone was touching her. But who? She couldn`t see;someone had put a blind fold on her. The touches got more harsh and more violent. She could hear someone breathing hard and then they began to grope her chest.

She tried to move away but couldn`t. She could feel ropes cutting into her wrists as she tried to free herself.

She heard a ripping noise and her shirt was off. The cold breeze moved over her body to her molester`s sick pleasure. She could hear him chuckling. 

She left out a yelp of pain when they started to bit her nipples. Not gently,but hard. She was about to scream out in pain.

She heard a door open and slam shut..then her molester`s footsteps as he ran away.

She woke up with a jolt. She looked down at her body. Her shirt was still on her body,but it was somewhat frayed and torn. She could feel her chest burning from pain. 

Had it all been a dream? It felt so real.

She decided to dismiss the dream and not tell anyone about it. She had a good day planned and didn`t want to ruin it by making people think she was crazy.

She took a warm shower. She felt so dirty. She noticed several bite marks on her breasts. This was so unreal. She finished her shower and got dressed.

Trunks would be over to pick her up in half an hour. 

Trunks. She smiled just thinking about him She wished she cold tell him,but he was protective of her..he had been since they were little kids in grade school.

She heard the doorbell ring and rushed to finish getting ready for her day. 

She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her body. "Hey baby. You almost ready?" Trunks whispered in her ear. 

"Mmm..just about." She turned around and kissed him."Aren`t you glad I already brushed my teeth?" She smiled before he kissed her again. 

"Always. Where do ya wanna go today?"

"To the moon. I hear they have a great view from there."

He kissed her before she turned around to finish doing her make up. 

He went and sat in her room while he waited for her. It had changed a lot since he`d last been in there. He couldn`t help but think about the past.

He didn`t see many decorations though. Not so many toys and what not. Now she had posters and pictures of her friends.

There were two things he was shocked to find. A red teddy bear that he had given her for Valentines day the year before they had stopped talking. And a picture frame,also red,that had a picture of Marron and himself at some carnival. He smiled.

He remembered those times. Why did he hafta be such a jerk. He had missed out on a big part of her life. He missed her 16th birthday. Her first band concert. Her first dance concert...? He didn`t even know she danced. He got up and looked at the picture on the other side of the room.

Yeah,that was her and Jenn. Maybe a couple months ago. He felt horrible. He had missed out on such important things for her. Why did she still forgive him?

He felt two soft and frail arms around his neck. "You about ready,babe?"

"Yeah..." He turned around and kissed her gently. "Lets go." He picked her up and carried her downstairs. It wasn`t very safe,but she felt safe.

They sat in the grass at the local park. No one else was around. It was so perfect.

They talked for over an hour. About everything. He wanted to catch up on everything he had missed. 

He looked over at her. God she was so beautiful. She wasn`t all heady about it either. He leaned down and kissed her.

She started to get into it as she put her hand and his face. It was just like a scene from a movie. He put one arm around her waist and the other on her stomache. 

He slowly moved his hand up to her breast. She moved away from his hand. It wasn`t that she wasn`t having a good time,but she still hurt. She didn`t want him to find out and think she was cheating either.

He tried again. Again she moved away. 

He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "Whats the matter? Do you not want me to touch you anymore or...?"

"No...its not that..its just that...its just..."

"Whats wrong? Please tell me Marron. 

She looked at him reluctantly. She pulled down the top of her tank top so he could see some of the marks that covered her breasts. 

His eyes got huge. "Who did this to you?!?" He demanded. 

"Thats the thing,Trunks...I don`t know. I just woke up this morning and they were there. Thats what happened with all my small cuts too. I`m not cheating on you! I promise!"

"Woah! I never said I thought you were cheating. I just wanna know who`s hurting you. " He kissed her to show her that he meant it. 

She told him all about her dream and what had happened. He couldn`t help but think of his dream again. He had had another one like the last one last night. 

He decided he would have to have a talk with Aston the next time they had a long rehearsal. On Monday.

Author`s Note: So,how didja like it? I think I know where I`m gunna take this now :) Hehehe. Anywho,review as much as ya can! I need feedback to tell me I`m not doing a horrible job! :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolii!


	10. The call and the confession to be

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own Aston (The bad word!)

Author`s Note: Hey guys! Again,thank you for all the reviews! You make me so happy :). Hehehe-my cat is transfixed by the monitor. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and keep the reviews coming!

Sunday flew by until the very end of the day. Marron had to baby-sit and clean house and Trunks had to work. Trunks honestly just wanted to be near her. Make sure she was safe.

He called her as soon as he got home to make sure she was ok. 

"Hello?" Ju picked up the phone.

"Hi Ju,umm...is Marron home yet?" Trunks asked casually. Marron had made him promise not to tell anyone

"Actually,Trunks,she isn`t home from the Nogerts` house yet. I think their mom will be home around 6. Do you want me to have her call you?"

Damn. "Uhh..yes,please. Thank you."

"No problem Trunks. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye." Damn. He wished he had the number to the house she was at. But all he could do now was wait.

She watched as Alie played in her sandbox and Jeremiah played on the jungle gym. She wished her life was still this simple. She couldn`t help but frown at her situation. 

Trunks would do something to try and make her happier. She knew it in her heart. Somehow she knew it was Aston sending her through this hell. 

She debated on telling Trunks. It would smooth everything out;Trunks would have talk with Aston and then things could go back to how they were before. Not too far back though. Far enough to where she was with Trunks, but still had her sanity and not pained dreams.

She waved at Alie while she tried to show Marron her sandcastle to no avail. Marron gave her a second attention and then returned to her thoughts. 

She didn`t have much time though;the phone rang.

"You guys stay right here. I`ll be right back. "

"Ok!" The laughing children send in unison. 

"Hello?" She answered casually.

"Hey hottie. You busy?"

"Aston,how did you get this number?" Shit she thought. 

"Asanra gave it to me. I just called her and asked her where you were and if she had the number. Anyways, thats not why I called."

"Really. Why did you call then? I`m sorta busy." She said impatiently. 

"Well,I just wanted to, uhhh, warn you about telling people things that they don`t need to know. Like, for example, telling Trunks about our little conversation from the other night would be REALLY stupid on your part.'

"Excuse me? Are you _threatening_ me?!" 

"No hot lips...I`d call it more of a..forewarning. Besides,you know you belong to me. "

"Thanks but no thanks. I don`t belong to anyone,and I`m not going to be bossed around by you." She sounded a lot braver than she felt. 

"If you say so sugar,but just remember, you`re with me every other night almost. I can control you like nobody`s business. And thats just what it is; no one else`s business."

"I hafta go. Bye." She hung up. Somehow she managed to walk back outside to keep an eye on the kids with out collapsing. 

She walked in the door to her house with out looking too big of a mess. The Nogerts go home around seven,so she got paid extra,which was kinda nice.

"MOM!I`m home." She shouted when she got inside.

"Trunks called. He sounded sorta upset and he wants you to call him."

She sighed as she walked upstairs. She dialed Trunks` phone number.

"Hi Bra,is Trunks home? Can I talk to him please? Thanks." She didn`t hafta wait long.

"Hey,did you mom give you the message?"

"That you called? Yeah,I just got home. How was your day?"

"Stressful and yours?"

"Good until about 5:30."

"How come? What happened at 5:30?"

"Ummm..can you come over right now? I don`t know if I should tell you over the phone. But it`s about Aston."

"You know me. I`ll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok,I`ll let ya go then."

"Ok,bye hun."

They both hung up.

She wasn`t sure how she would bring herself to tell him,but she knew she had to. What was a good relationship with out trust? She trusted him,so he should know he could trust her. 

Was it possible she was falling in love with him all over again?

She made her bed so at least some part of her life was presentable.

Author`s Note: So,how was it? It`ll get better as soon as I figure out how its gunna get there(Details details details.) Anywho,keep the feedback coming and I`ll keep the chapters coming! I`ll try to write a few more tomorrow!Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	11. The truth and thoughts

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ-I`m just a poor white girl :) 

Author`s Note: Hey guys! Thank you again for the reviews! You make me feel so loved (even though you`re prolly just doin it to be nice :P ) ! Anywho,like last week,today will be the last time I update until Friday ,so do what happened last time;make it so when I log on,I`ll have another new page of reviews. It makes me write faster in all honesty. And I`ll try to write at least one more chapter today,kay? Anywho,enjoy the chapter!

A million thoughts were going through his head as he sped to Marron`s house. He swore if Aston hurt her again he would pulverize him! 

He got to her house and knocked on her door.

"Hey Trunks,Marron is waiting for you upstairs." Krillin said as he smiled and opened the door wider for Trunks to come in. 

"Thank you." Trunks forced a smile as he went in and headed upstairs.

Marron was laying on her side in bed with her eyes closed. He walked up to her bed and laid down behind her,wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey angel." He kissed her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see the worry and stress in her eyes. 

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me."

She sat up,as did he,and he took her hand. "Trunks...last week..Aston threatened me..." She looked up at him."He...he told me to stay away from you..that I was making a mistake. I told him to mind his own business and to leave me alone."

She looked up at him to see if he was registering all of this. He was.

"Uh-huh...anything else?"

"Yeah..he somehow got the number where I was at tonight and called me and threatened me again. He told me not to tell you about my dreams and what me and him talk about." She paused. "Are you mad at me?"

"What!? No! Why would I be mad at you." He smiled. She could be so strong. Why was she afraid of him. Or more like,why was she afraid of him being mad at her? He could never stay mad at her.

"I dunno..Its just that...oh nevermind." Dumbass! She cursed herself. Don`t tell him that!

"...Ok...Well...I`m gunna have a talk with Aston. No one threatens my girl." He smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

"I better go soon though. I have huge project I hafta do for work. And I`m sure you wanna get some sleep. Walk me to my car?" He asked hopefully.

"How could I say no?" He took her hand in his and they walked downstairs and out the door.

Ju caught a glimpse of them before they were gone. They were actually really cute together. She wondered if they loved each other? Could teenagers feel that kind of love? She never really understood it. Maybe she didn`t need to understand it. If it was love,thats all they needed.

Marron walked back inside saw her mom and smiled at her. She was lucky to have a mom like her`s. Most mom`s wouldn`t let their almost 17 year old daughter be alone with an 18 year old boy. 

"I`m gunna go to sleep mom. I`m exhausted." She walked up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"`Night Marron." Ju smiled. 

Marron walked up to her room. She hoped tomorrow wouldn`t be too eventful. She wanted to spend some time with Trunks. She couldn`t help but wish Aston would just fall off the face of the planet.

Then it came to her...Who told Aston about her and Trunks? He hadn`t seen them together the first night he confronted her. 

She would hafta have a little 'chat' with some of her friends tomorrow. But who? It wouldn`t have been one of the girls. They wold all support her. It had to be one of the guys. Not Cory though,he understood her too much.

She laid her heavy head down on her pillow and tried to quiet the million thoughts screaming at her from everywhere.

She closed her eyes and drifted into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

Author`s Note: Ok,I`m sorry if this was sorta short. I`m gunna try to post another chapter layer on today,so keep the reviews coming :). Gimme all your feedback and such! Review review review! :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolii!


	12. The fight

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ blah blah blah

Author`s Note: Hey guys! I told you I`d put up one more chapter before Monday so here it is! Thank you again to all of you who reviewed and have a great week! Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the chapter!

He woke up early the next morning. Thankfully,his dreams weren`t haunted by visions of Aston taking advantage of his Marron.

He got out of bed and got ready for school. God he was glad he would be graduating in a month. He could get away from all this drama and in a year,he planned to ask Marron to move in with him. Highschool was just such a drag.

Marron`s friends all prolly still hated him. But he didn`t really care anymore. Neither did Marron,or so it seemed. 

This was crazy. He was only 18. Did he know how to fall in love? He guessed it didn`t matter if he knew how to or not anymore,because he was in the process of being in love with Marron. 

But how could he tell her? Would she think he was crazy? They`d only been dating a week,but he`s known her for forever.

He decided to plan a special night and then he would tell her how he felt.

He looked at his watch and left for school. If he was lucky,he`d make it to first hour.

They weren`t late for school,and that was a first in it`s own. She and Cory were sitting in the back of the math room. 

"Hey Cory...do you know who told Aston about me and Trunks?" She asked him in a hushed whisper.

"No..why?" He looked at her. She looked as if she`s been awake for days. Maybe longer. 

How could she put this? "Aston`s been..well..he`s been threatening me to stay away from Trunks and whatnot. I just wanna know who told him." 'So I can beat the shit out of them' she thought to herself. 

"No,sorry. I really don`t know though. But I`ll let ya know if I find out who it was,kay?"

She smiled. 

After class,she met up with Trunks. "Hey baby." He hugged her and kissed her gently. 

"Hey sweets. Ummm,Do you mind if I eat lunch today with my friends? I`m sorta trying to figure something out in this whole mess."

"Sure...Thats no problem." He smiled. How could he say no to her?

He walked her to her classes up until lunch. 

"I`ll see you in 5th hour." He kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways to see their friends. 

"Hey guys!" She smiled at her friends. 

They smiled back at her. They couldn`t be mad at her for dating someone. Besides,they had agreed to stay by her side throughout this thing.

Hey..ummm...Who told Aston that me and Trunks are going out? And don`t bull shit me `cause I know one of you did."She looked at the guys. 

"I did." Curtis said from end of the table. "You deserve better than that slimeball. And Aston knows it too."

"How could you do something like that? Anyways,I`m old enough to decide what I deserve; and what I _don`t_ deserve is being threatened and stalked by Aston courtesy of _you_ Curtis!"

The group looked at Curtis. He had put Marron in danger? Not cool. 

"Wait a minute..Aston is threatening you? Why didn`t you tell us earlier?" Jenn demanded. "That is shit! How could you do this Curtis?!"

"Seriously! Did you just decide 'Hmm..I wanna ruin my friend`s life. What is the most effective way to make her miserable?'?"

"Well...I..." Curtis stumbled over his words. He had never thought of it that way.

"Why don`t we just kick Aston out of the band. That could help a little." Cory suggested.

"I don`t even know...Trunks is getting pissed. I think he`s gunna kick Aston`s ass next time he`s in town. And I`m not exactly having a good time with this either." She sighed. " I just want all this drama to end and my life to go back to normal."

"He`s out of the band. You shouldn`t hafta be under this much stress! It`s gunna kill you! We`ll find a replacement. He`s not _that_ good!" Cory remarked.

"Yeah..ok.." Marron hoped against hope that soon Aston would be out of her life.

Meanwhile....

"Hey guys,whats up?" Trunks walked up to his three old friends. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Well..we tried to break you and Marron up by hooking you up with other girls..but they all hung up on us when they found out who we were..." Mike muttered.

"Ha! Like one or two morons could take my mind off of Marron. Well..I`m gunna go do a few things..talk to you later if I`m forced to." He wasn`t really mad that his friends had tried to pull something like that. He halfway knew they would. 

He had to leave after 5th hour in order to get to where Marron`s band practiced in order to get there before everyone else.

Aston and him were gunna have a little 'chat'.

The bell rang and he started to walk to class. He wanted to spend some time with Marron before the day was over.

Aston pulled into the parking lot of the studio that they practiced in. 

He started to unload his things when he felt the eyes of someone watching him. 

He turned around to look at a very upset Trunks Briefs. 

"Hey..we,uhhh..need to have a talk." Trunks remarked casually.

"Really? About what?" Aston retorted snottily.

"About you threatening my girlfriend. I would recommend you stop."

"Or else what? You gunna have your jock friends beat me up? Ooooo I`m soooo scared. Besides..Marron is mine. She`s always been mine and she`ll always be mine."

He could hold it in any longer. He punched him square in the nose. Aston retorted by kicking Trunks` leg and then punching him in the stomache. Trunks didn`t feel a thing.

He made very short work of Aston and threw him against his own truck. He leaned down to where he was eye to eye with Aston.

"Don`t mess with me or Marron ever again. I`m warning you." Aston didn`t seem so tough anymore. 

Aston nodded and Trunks left. The rest of the members would be here soon and he wanted to get to Marron before she got here. 

Hopefully,they would be able to be happy now and he could tell her how he felt.

Author`s Note: I know,that prolly sucked,but I got that part out of the way and thats what I wanted to do. Please lemme sign on on Friday and find at least one new page of reviews! :) I`ll love ya forever! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli! 


	13. Catch our breath

Disclaimer:...I don`t wanna talk about it...

Author`s Note: Ok,I`m gunna attempt to do at least 3 or 4 chapters this week,but it depends on how much homework I get. I`ll prolly have more `cause the quarter is almost up. Blah. Anywho,thank you guys all for reviewing! You make it all worthwhile! Keep it up and enjoy the chapter! :) 

She hadn`t left for practice yet. She was trying to decide if she even wanted to go. Should she just call the whole practice off? Probably.

Trunks had prolly already beat Aston up and told him to leave them alone. But would it be enough? She hoped so. She just wanted to lead a normal life. 

"So...we gunna go today or should I call Asanra and tell her rehearsal was canceled?" Cory offered.

"Yeah...I think we should do that...Actually,I need a break from this. Maybe we should just take a break form the band for about a month and then look for a replacement."

"Sounds fine with me. Maybe my math grades might go up a little..." Cory smiled.

"Hey,I didn`t say miracles would happen." She giggled. "Well,I`m gunna go home I think. I have some chores to do,plus that huge assignment in Trigonometry." She got her stuff together.

"Ok. You want me to walk you to your car?" Cory offered.

"Sure." She smiled. Cory was a sweet guy. It was a shame he had a hard time approaching girls. 

They got to her car and she surprised him by giving him a hug. "Thank you for helping me,Cory. You don`t know how much it means to know I have someone there for me."

"No problem. What are friends for,right?" He smiled.

She got into her car and drove home. 

He was somewhat surprised to find that he didn`t pass her car on the way home. Maybe she didn`t wanna go to practice under the circumstances. 

He wanted so much to just spend the rest of the night with Marron,since he hadn`t got to spend much time with her today. But he knew if he didn`t show up for work,Bulma would have his head on a platter. 

He looked at his watch. He didn`t hafta be to work for another hour,but he had to pull a longer shift today. He figured he`s have time to run to Marron`s house before he went to work.

Even if he was a little late,it would be worth it. He turned up the radio and sped to her house.

She had just gotten home and started to do the dishes. Her body was so tired;she felt that if she didn`t lean on something she would fall over. 

She hadn`t been sleeping well,courtesy of Aston. Aston;stupid jerk. She half hoped Trunks had beat the living crap out of him. 

She finished the dishes and went out front,onto her porch. She started to do her homework,but was interrupted by a red convertible pulling into her driveway.

Trunks got out and walked up to her.

"Hey doll. You busy? " He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 

"No...not really. Do you hafta work today?"

"Yeah..I hafta leave in a few minutes,but I just wanted to come over and see ya." He looked up at her.

She smiled at him. Not a fake smile like she had been forcing since Aston had got in the way,this was one of her real smiles that could light up all the world. 

"Well..thank you." She kissed him. "But you better go `cause I don`t want you to get in trouble over me!"

"Ok,but you better be here when I call you when I get home." He kissed her neck gently.

"I`ll do my best,mister." She kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Ok then,misses." He kissed her deeply before he left.

Besides going to work,he had to plan something else. How would he tell her how he felt?

Author`s Note: Ok,I know this chapter prolly sucks major,and it`s pretty short,but I`m doing the best I can right now. I have the rest of the story all mapped out in my head..its just typing it up that's the problem :). Anywho,please review and Until next time!

Pasta Raviolii!


	14. The call

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ...but I have a dumb white cat..you can have her for free if ya want :)

Author`s Note:Ok,I think I`m gunna be starting a new fic pretty soon,so I don`t know how much longer I`m gunna keep this one going. So tell me what ya want! Also,thanks again for reviewing and keep it up! I have AIMS testing today for school and I already passed,so I`m gunna try to get this chapter done ASAP! :) Enjoy the chapter!

How could he do this without looking like a complete ass? He knew he loved her..but would she think he was obsessed or something? 

Sure,he`d told girls before,to let them hear what they wanted to hear..but he never meant it. And he`d heard it before from many girls..but he never took it to heart.

If Marron told him she loved him,he could die a happy guy. But ...did she love him? Would she feel the same way about him? 

He had to know. If he didn`t,he would go insane in his own head. There were too many things that could ruin it for them. Mostly people.

Then it hit him. He was 18,and therefore,he could rent a hotel room for a night. He didn`t plan on trying to have sex with her..that could completely ruin everything that they had been.

But,at least in a hotel room,they could spend some time together and talk,if nothing else. Now the only problem was their parents. But then,he figured he could deal with that later.

He finally turned his thoughts back to work. He looked up at the front desk to see a customer flirting with his secretary. Stupid girl. He didn`t really know why he kept her around anyway. 

He turned back to his desk to finish the tray full of paperwork that had to be done by tomorrow.

She drove silently to Cory`s house. He had asked her to come over as soon as she had the time. He didn`t understand any of his homework and wanted her to help. Plus,he had wrote a new song and wanted her to look over it with him. 

She was driving about 45 mph down the seemingly empty highway. She turned on the radio and sang alone to * Tragic Kingdom * by No Doubt.

She didn`t see it coming. Not until it hit her head on,at least. It was strong though. Much stronger then her small truck was. 

She slammed on the breaks to try to avoid it,but it was to no avail. Her truck spun and she hit her head on the wheel. Slowly,her vision blurred and then went blank. 

"My Briefs?" His secretary approached him.

'This had better be good' was all he could think. He still had an hour`s worth of paperwork left to do. 

"There`s a phone call on line five. They say it`s urgent."

"Well,who is it?" He demanded grumpily.

"I`m not sure,sir. But she said it was an emergency."

He sighed as she walked away. What a pain in the ass this day was turning out to be. 

"Trunks Briefs speaking,can I help you?"

"Trunks! Thank God I got a hold of you! " It was Asanra and she sounded very upset.

"Why? Wh..What`s going on?" He could tell something was wrong. 

"It`s Marron,Trunks...she was in a car accident"

Author`s Note: Dun dun dunnnn! Cliffhanger? Maybe. :) Ugh! Its Thursday;it`s taken me a while to finish this chapter (mainly `cause of my anatomy portfolio that I hafta turn in) Anywho,tell me what ya think! Please! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	15. Facing the demons

Disclaimer; i don`t own DBZ,but I do have allergies..you can have those for free if ya want them

Author`s Note: Ok,I`m gunna try to get this chapter done by tomorrow (Friday) so I could keep to my word when I told you guys that I`d do 2-3 chapters :). Anywho,bleh! I`m so sick of school. Mainly Trigonometry and Anatomy. Believe me,I`m much rather stay home and write for you guys then do school crap! 

Anyways,thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

He nearly dropped the phone. He had to sit down or else he`d fall over.

"Trunks? Are you there? Hello?" Asanra was still on the line.

"Y..yeah,I`m here. What...What happened?" He stuttered.

"Well, I`m not exactly sure. I guess she was on her way over to Cory`s house to go over a new song and some homework...But she never got to Cory`s house." She said without taking a breath. It was so hard to believe. 

"Who was in the other car?"

"I dunno. A guy. She`s at the hospital right now. I guess so is the guy. Did you wanna go see her?"

What a stupid question. "Yeah, I`ll be down there in about half an hour or sooner if I can. It shouldn`t be a problem though."

"Ok,talk to ya later then."

"Yeah,thanks a lot,Asanra."

"Hey,you needed to know. See ya in a bit."

They both hung up. This was shit. He tried to do one more set of papers,but he couldn`t concentrate. His Marron was lying in some hospital. He didn`t even know what was going on. He dropped the papers and grabbed his jacket. 

"I`m leaving early."

"But sir..." His secretary started.

"My girlfriend was just in a car accident. I`m leaving." With that,he left the building and sped to the hospital.

The waiting room was rather full for this time of night in this little town.

There were people from Ju and Krillin and Bra , to Cory,Jenn,Tiff Tiff,and all of her other friends at school And each and every one of them looked horrified of scared. Not one face was happy of joyful.

Trunks ran into the double doors to come eye to eye with all these faces. So grim and frightened. 

"Does anyone know what all happened?" He asked the room. No one really knew.

"No. We got a call from the police about half a hour ago saying that Marron was in the hospital. All we know is that she was in a wreck and now she`s in surgery. " Krillin stated,holding his wife`s trembling hand.

A doctor entered the room. Since Marron was the only one in the emergency unit,the group knew he was here about their Marron. 

Krillin and Ju ran up to him eagerly,like children up to an ice cream truck. They three of them talked in hushed whispers for a few minutes before Krillin and Ju returned to the group to report on the situation. 

"Well,she`s still asleep,but she`s doing a little better. The doctor said the crash was pretty bad."

"What about the other driver? Who was it?" Asanra asked before Trunks could.

"I`m not sure,but he..he didn`t make it. I don`t care though." Ju looked at the shocked faces. "He tried to kill her. He was driving with his lights off and pulled in front of her to try to kill her. Asshole."

"Well,the doctor said one of us could go see her at a time. " Krillin said. So if you guys just all want to take turns. Thank you all for coming though. "

The group took turns. Trunks volunteered to be one of the last so everyone else could go home. Also,he wanted to spend a little time with her. 

By eleven pm,it was his turn. Would he be able to see her like this without breaking down?

He walked down the hall and in front of her room.

Author`s Note: Ok,I know it was short,but I just wrote it in like,15 minutes. Anywho,let me know if you want me to keep this story going or end it and just start my new one..or keep this one a little longer and still start my new one. My new one will be either B/V or another T/M and in medieval times or something like that :)! Review and tell me what ya think! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	16. I love you isn`t easy

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Ok,I was gunna write this last night,but my friend made me go see a play at the high school and I didn`t get home til late,so I`m gunna try to get this out before I hafta go to work! Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews and keep them coming! Enjoy!

He walked into her room and looked at the shrunken body that was his Marron. She looked so tiny underneath all of the tubes and wires. He couldn`t help but be happy that the slime who did this to her paid for what he had done. 

He walked over next to her bed and sat down. There were monitors all above her bed behind her. He knew that one was her heart rate monitor and another was her pulse,but he wasn`t sure what the other two were for. 

He took her hand. It was so cold. He grasped it firmly,wanting to never let her go. 

He looked at her. Was she in a coma or was she just sleeping? Was she still out from the surgeries? God,he hoped she wasn`t in a coma. That would be bad. 

A doctor walked into the room and looked somewhat surprised to see Trunks there,holding her hand. 

"Oh,I`m sorry,I thought everyone had left for Marron here." The doctor smiled.

"Yeah..I just wanted to spend some time with her..." Trunks looked down at her. "Is..is she just sleeping or is she in a coma?" He blurted out unintentionally.

"She`s just still out from the surgery. She probably won`t wake up for at least a day. Her body is completely exhausted."

"Oh..."

"Well,just don`t stay too long. Another doctor will be in to check on her in about another hour,so try to be out by then." He put Marron`s file in the folder and walked out the door.

Trunks watched the man leave and waited to hear the door click closed before he went and looked at her file. Maybe it would tell him more about what had happened or what exactly was wrong. 

He opened it up. Not much information was given. It said that she was in a car crash with a teenage boy.

Trunks couldn`t help but feel that he knew who the boy was. And if was who he thought it was,he was glad that the guy was killed. Thats what the slimeball deserves.

He looked at the file some more. Nothing else useful to him was on the first page. He turned to the next page.

Injuries and trauma. Yep,thats what he was looking for. He read on to find that she had a couple broken ribs and one of her lungs was on the verge of collapsing. She also had a twisted wrist. It stated that she had several bumps and bruises as well. Duh. 

Trunks looked at her. His poor Marron had so many cuts on her face alone. 

He stood up and walked over to her bed. He laid down next to her. It didn`t matter if he got in trouble. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

He closed his eyes. This was almost heaven,if only his angel wasn`t in pain and in severe trauma. 

He felt her sigh under his arms. A small hand took his.

He almost didn`t notice until it squeezed his hand. His eyes shot open. He looked at her to find two crystal blue eyes gazing at him sleepily.

She smiled. He smiled back. 

"Hey love."She winced as she turned over to face him. "Miss me?"

He kissed her."More than you would ever know. How are you feeling?" He brushed some hair out of her eyes. She looked so pained. Seeing her like this hurt his heart.

"Tired. And numb. I think I`m still sorta out of it from...whatever it was they gave me." Her eyes were half closed. She looked so completely exhausted.

"Anything I can do to help?" He offered. Then it hit him. He should tell her now. So that there would never be any doubt in her mind as to how deeply he felt for her. But could he?

"Nah..I think I`m gunna go back to sleep though. I`m so very tired." She closed her eyes,but didn`t let go of his hand.

"Hey Marron?" 

"Yeah?"

"I ...uh.." He stuttered. "..Nevermind."

"Oh...m`k" 

He cursed himself. Why couldn`t he just tell her? Why did he hafta chicken out everytime he tried to tell her how he felt?

"Hey Trunks?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I think I`m falling in love with you."

Author`s Note: Ok,sorry that took so long to get out,but I`ve been so incredibly busy this weekend! I had to leave for work before I finished that and I just got home from my friend`s house about an hour ago! Please please forgive me! Oh,and I think you guys are slackin on the reviews :Þ . keep them coming! I need feedback! It inspires me ever so much! And tell me what you think about this! I`m gunna try to get started on my new story this week,so when its up,be sure to check it out,kay? And I`ll try to get another 3 or 4 chapters up and I think this story is about done after that! Thanks so much! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli


	17. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this story line,so don`t be a poop

Author`s Note: Hey again guys! Thank you for reviewing as always! You picked up again :P Hooray! OK,so I got a few chapters to my new story out,sop check it out and tell me what ya think! I like it so far! It`s T/M and its called **Courtly Love**. Anywho,enjoy the chapter,and as always,review :)

He heard her,but he wasn`t sure he believed what he heard. He didn`t think she was lying,but he had a hard time believing his ears.

She had said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was. 

He leaned up and kissed her neck. "I _know_ I love you Marron. I love you with all the love in my heart." He whispered. 

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were heavy and she looked like she might pass out any second. But instead,she smiled. And it was one of her beautiful smiles that light up the room. Her eyes looked alive again,although he was sure she was still very tired. 

"Really?" She asked,not letting her smile fade. 

"Really truly." He kissed her. "I don`t know why I couldn`t tell you earlier. I guess I felt I had to be stronger." He looked at her and smiled.

"Ohhh...My big strong hero." She smiled and kissed him again. 

There was a knock on the door. Cory,Jenn, and Tiff Tiff walked in. 

"Hey guys." Marron smiled at her friends. "It`s early,what are you doing here?"

Cory set a dozen roses down on her table next to her bed. "Trying to convince you to get well as soon as humanly possible." He smiled.

"Yeah. The rest of the gang was gunna come until they saw how early it is." Tiff Tiff smiled then looked suspiciously at Trunks. "Are we interrupting anything here?"

"Nah." Trunks laughed. "I`m just taking care of my Marron." He pulled hair off from Marron`s face and kissed her cheek. "Don`t worry;nothing X-rated."

"Good, `cause I would much rather see that sort of stuff on the Playboy channel then here in a hospital bed." Cory smiled stupidly. " And I would know."

Marron giggled. "Yeah you would,perv!" 

"Anyways...so when do you think you`ll be back to school?" Jenn asked. 

"Well..I don`t really know." Marron looked at Trunks,as if she were expecting him to answer for her. " Prolly a week. Maybe longer. I dunno."

"That sucks."

"Yeah..tell me about it."

**A month later at graduation...**

He had just received his diploma. The crowd cheered for him. He was a star,more or less. Duh,his mom owned Capsule Corp. 

After the ceremony,he walked over to own personal fan section. This included his family,his Marron, and his friends. 

These friends weren`t the old ones though. These were Marron`s doing. Jenn,Joey,Jon,Cory,and the rest had all fallen for Trunks` personality and his love for Marron. 

Jon and Joey had graduated with him. He looked around him. He was surrounded by people that loved and cared about him. 

Marron stood out in the crowd. She smiled at him. She was still unable to run and she had a hard time breathing if she pushed herself too much,due to the damaged lung. That would take about another month to completely heal. 

She had a small scar on each of the temples. They didn`t have any real shape,but Trunks didn`t hate them. He thought of them as just another part of his Marron. 

He picked her up and swung her around. She laughed her beautiful laugh and he pulled her in to kiss her. "I love you." He whispered. He didn`t whisper because he was ashamed though. He whispered because it made it so much more magical. 

"I love you more. More than you`d ever know." She smiled and kissed him. 

"You`re mine,you know that?" He nuzzled her neck. 

"I`ll be your`s forever. You`ll be mine." She looked up at him and he looked down at her. 

"Did you wanna go to that party tonight at Jon`s house?" He asked her. 

"Yeah,sure. It`s not like I have school tomorrow or anything." She smiled,but it was sort of pained. When her band had stopped playing,she had never regained the heart to go back to it. But he knew how much she missed it.

She missed the lyrics the most. They were so powerful and held such emotion. That's the main reason she started to sing in the first place. 

"We`ll have a good time tonight." He smiled and kissed her. 

Author`s Note: Ok,how was that? Any good? I hope so! Review and tell me what you think!*Gasp**!*** Do I sense a lemon coming? Dun-da-dna! Anywho,keep the reviews coming :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	18. I mean it

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,But I do own this storyline,so don`t be a poop,kay? Ps: Green Day owns the song too :)

Author`s Note: Ok,sorry guys,but I just got back from Baltimore today from spring break! I wanted really badly to update,but had no access to update a chapter!! I hope you don`t hate me (sniff sniff). Anywho,I posted the next chapter for Courtly Love earlier,so check it out if you haven`t already :). And as always,review and enjoy the chapter :)

They went home to get ready for the party. Trunks dropped her off at her home and told her he`s pick her up at 8:00 before he kissed her goodbye.

He rushed home and called Cory. He had to ask him a big favor. After asking,he hung up the phone and hopped into the shower. 

He got ready and looked fabulous by 7:30,so he left early to pick Marron up. She jumped into the truck before kissing him quickly. 

They drove to Jon`s place,talking and laughing about the events that had happened at the ceremony earlier. Cory wasn`t a senior,but he had helped set up the services. He kept trying to sneak into the ceremony,but the officials kept chasing him away.

They were nearly in tears by the time they got to Jon`s condo by the beach. There were teenagers everywhere. The beach itself was covered with beach blankets and high school students. Trunks grabbed a cooler of drinks before taking Marron`s hand and walking up the front steps. 

Joey and Jenn greeted them,holding hands and smiling sheepishly. The two had started to date about a week ago and were falling fast. 

The two opened the door wider so that their friends could enter and set down the rather large cooler. 

When Marron walked in,she saw tow members of Perforated Bubble Wrap on the stage,looking right at her and Trunks. 

"This is from one of my friends to another of my friends. I love you guys." Cory said before he started to sing Poprocks and Coke. 

_Wherever you go, You know I`ll be there_

_If you go far,you know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,so I`ll see you there_

_You place the name,You know I`ll be there_

_You name the time,You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,Keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

  
  


_Where there`s the truth,_

_You know I`ll be there_

_Amongst the lies_

_You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere_

_So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

  
  


_If you should fall,You know I`ll be there_

_To catch the call,You know I`ll be there_

_I`ll go anywhere,So I`ll see you there_

  
  


_I don`t care if you don`t mind_

_I`ll be there not far behind_

_I will dare,Keep in mind_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there for you_

_I`ll be there_

Cory and Asanra didn`t do as good as they would have if Marron had been up there playing,but it was still very moving for Marron. 

The room of people clapped and Marron kissed her love and her boyfriend. "I love you." She whispered,looking into his topaz eyes. 

"You know I love you too. And I`ll follow you to the ends of the earth if it comes down to it." He smiled his lady killer smile.

"Come on." She smiled and took his hand before leading him out to the beach. She had some very distinct intentions.

Author`s Note: Ok,I know that wasn`t very long and it was a songfic-I`m really sorry! Please don`t hate me! Tell me what you think! And if you haven`t checked out my other fic,Courtly Love,check it out :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	19. What will I do without you?

Disclaimer: Bleh

Author`s Note: Sorry I haven`t update in a while! I only got one chapter typed during the week because I`ve been really busy with dance. Anyways...I think that this is the last chapter for this fic here. I hope you all liked the way it went! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and stuck it out with me :). I plan on starting another new story pretty soon here,but I`m not sure what it`ll be about yet :). Enjoy the chapter and,as always,review!

They walked down to the sand and took their shoes off. He took her hand as they walked the shoreline. 

He couldn`t believe he would be gone in three months. True,he could just stay and take over at C.C.,but that wasn`t much of a career...or a life. He wanted to be able to give Marron everything her heart desired. 

He could feel her eyes on him. He turned his gaze to look at her. Her eyes were bright,but there was sadness in them. 

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing...I`m just gunna really miss you when you leave in a few months. I don`t know what I`m gunna do with myself." She forced a smile.

"You know I`m still gunna see you. At _least_ once a month. And I`ll fly you up to where I`ll be staying." 

"I`m still gunna miss you. It won`t be the same around here without you. And NAU is a long way away from here. It`s in a completely different state." She frowned.

"Oh Marron.." He turned her to face him."You know I`ll always be here. Even if I`m not." He leaned down and kissed her. "You and I are one in the same and we always will be." He slipped a sapphire ring onto her left ring finger. "I promise." He whispered.

She looked down at the ring before looking up at him and smiling,with tears in her eyes. "I love you Trunks."

She kissed him as the sun set on the ocean behind them.

Author`s Note: Ok,sorry that took forever to get out but I`ve been super busy! That _was_ the end,but I may do a sequel on it depending on what you guys think. Tell me what cha think and stay tuned `cause I`m gunna be starting a new fic here pretty soon and I hope to have it started by next weekend! Thank you for all your support! Until next time!  
  
  


Pasta Raviolli!


End file.
